


NEW WORK PREVIEW

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: POV First Person, The First Person is You, This Work is just a Preview of the Upcoming Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Work is just a Preview for the Next Work. This part will be added on the Final Version. </p>
<p>Any More Information will be informed in the Final Version of this Work. </p>
<p>This is the Eleventh Fanfiction about FNAF (although this Preview DO NOT have any FNAF Character, but they'll be in the Final Version of this New Work. This is just like an Author's Cut or whatever you want to say) </p>
<p>UPDATE: The Final Version has been published. The Title of the Work is "Apart and Meet Again". Go to the work for the Continuation of the Work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEW WORK PREVIEW

Prologue 

How You Met with Your First Friend 

4 Years before the Incident 

May 14th 1981

You was still 8 years old in a Middle of Summer Vacation when you met someone, just like your age who sat alone in the Park. At first, you just observing him from a far place. You knew that this kid is a boy and he has Brunette hair. Then you decide to Approached him. Then you took a seat beside him. Then he asked you something. 

"Did you know what I feel right now?" 

You just silent, not replying his question. 

"I fell so..." He held his breath before he continued. "So Lonely" 

You still silent. Just hearing what he say. 

"I feel so lonely because...no one want to be friend with me" said him. 

Then you braved yourself to helped him out. 

"Why someone don't want to be friend with you?" you asked him softly. 

He then turned his head to your face. You do the same thing. You saw in his blue eyes something watery in his eyes. You knew that he'll cried. 

"Because I..." He held his breath again and bowed his head. "I can be bullied by my friends easily..."

Then he started to cried. You felt so sad to hear something like that. 

"Hey look" you said while you tried to stopped his cried. "I can help you out" 

Then he turned his head to you again. 

"Really? Y-You can help me out?" ask the Stranger. 

"Yeah, of course" you said with grinned expression. "I have a Martial Arts skill. I'm also in the past bullied by my Friends. But, after I learned the Martial Arts, they're so afraid to bully me again. If I can do that, I know you can do something like me" 

Then he just nodded. 

"M-Maybe you...can teach me how?" ask the stranger. 

"Sure, I can do that" you said softly to him. 

Then he hugged you tightly. You also hugged him tightly too. Then he detached the hug from you. 

"One more thing, what's your name?" you asked. 

Then he started to stopped his crying and then a small grin can you see in his face. 

"My Name is Leroy. Leroy Crimson" He said while he sticking out his hand. 

You just nodded. 

"Umm...my name is (y/n) " you said while you grabbed your new friends hand and then you shook it. 

Then you both detached the Handshake. 

"So, when we're started to learn about the Martial Arts?" He asked you. 

"Now, we can do that" you finally said when you stood up from the Park Chair. 

You can see there's an excitement painted in his face while you gave your hand to helped your new Friends to got up. 

"Let's start this!" He said in high sprit. 

"Okay, Let's go" you said when you started to walk to the open place in the Park. 

 


End file.
